Nihon to Kanmusu 日本 と 艦娘
by KodokSangar
Summary: The Abyssal Fleet came to earth and threatened to destroy the world. Each Personification of the Countries forced to take command of their ship girls. This is the story of a shy and soft spoken nation's personification and his cute ship girls. Rated T for slight nudity and some "Sailor's Language". (No Yaoi, No Yuri)


**Hello guys, KodokSangar here! Now I've make an Hetalia: Axis Powers and Kantai Collection story. I thought this is the first story of the HAP and Kancolle crossover or maybe the fourth Kancolle's crossover, right? I'm interested in both anime because it's based on history. Note : I don't play Kancolle because I don't know how to enter the server T_T, if you guys know how to enter the server, please PM me! Onegai! And I don't think this story is funny but I'll make it AWESOME.**

**Prussia: "Any one called me?"**

**No, get out from my room!**

**Prussia: "Ah, don't be like that, I know you're so Tsundere!"**

***Give Prussia a Spartan Kick from the windows***

**Prussia: "Gyaaahhhh *Fall*"**

**Okay let's begin!**

* * *

><p>CHAPTER 1: WORLD CONFERENCE<p>

World Conference

World Conference Meeting Room, 12:00

Every countries personification sat in their seat in the room because the meeting was inflicted about their existence.

A blonde and glasses wearing country started the meeting while ate hamburgers and hitting the table repeatedly. "Alright, let's start the…*Munch*…meeting to…*Munch*…bring down the…*munch*…Abyssal evil…*munch*…I'm the moderator so…*Munch*…listened to me…*Munch*…Carefully…*Munch*…Last time we…*Munch*…Fight each other…*Munch*…but now we…*Munch*…fight together…*Munch*…I don't know…*Munch*…why the fuck those assholes…*Munch*…Attack us…*Munch*…But we must…*Munch*…fuck them out…*Munch*…From this planet…*Munch*…"

Another country with blonde hair and green eyes raised his hands. "Hey, can you stop eating burgers while talking, I can't hear you, yanks!"

"Oh, since you're stupid, I'll stop eating while talking so you can understand what I'm saying…*Burp*"

England only sweet dropped.

This time America talked while drinking soda. "So…*Slurp*…I thought…*Slurp*…about it…*Slurp*…I think…*Slurp*…I…*Slurp…*Slurp*…*Slurp*…Otherwise I'm the HERO!" He said while gave a thumbs up.

"Shut up!" England shouted before took a sip on his English tea.

America dropped the soda on the table. "Okay, you guys can think how we'll beat them to a shit. Well then, I'll be the first! I think we must use our last super weapons…" He hit the blackboard near him with his hand. There's a photo of 4 girls in the American Colonial Militia uniform with black 'naval gun' in their back on the blackboard. "…the ship girls." All of the countries personification nodded. "We'll lead them by ourselves, other word we'll be their admiral. So we can take down the Fucking Alien out from this earth easier. What do you think?"

"I'm agree with what you said, America-kun." Japan simply said.

"I'm against it, how do you think a bunch of girls can took down those bloody alien?" England said after he took a sip on his tea.

"Je suis desole Angleterre (I'm sorry England), because I'm against you since I'll lead dozens of pretty girls." France said with his usual over dramatic accent while thought about what he gonna 'do' with the girls.

"Bloody hell!" England stood out from his seat and angrily pointed at France who sat near him. "Don't thinking unimportant things like that again! We still have the Abyssal to fuck!"

"Ohohonhonhon, agreeing with a gay like you is distasteful."

"We're still in an emergency situation, and I'm not a gay, you old pervert!"

"Again? The Seven Year's War[1] has finished long time ago, when will you both matured, aru? " China sighed deeply.

"I'll pull all your whiskers today!" England shouted angrily at France in the distance.

"OH? You wanna pick a fight with me?!" France shouted back while punching his rival at his face.

"Please calm down!" Japan said.

"Come on, I'll give you a box of mikan and Egusi." China said while took out two boxes and gave it to both France and England who still did their 'daily' fight [2]. "Have some and calm down, aru."

"No, thanks." The fighting countries said in unison while did their comical fist fight. Not only exchanging blow, both of them also shouted some 'sailor's language' that didn't passed the censorship progress.

"Hey, Russia aren't you gonna say something, amigo?" Spain said to Russia while grinning.

"Ehh? Me?" Russia stared at Lithuania with his innocence but intimidating gaze. "I want to see get in big trouble by the Abyssal and cry to me for help, da."

"Stop right there!" Poland said while stepped in front of Lithuania. "If you get any closer to Lithuania, I'll whip the Poland's rule on you and make Warsaw your capital."

"Hahaha! Nice fight!" America laughed.

"How dare you black sheep of Europe!" France shouted at England. (I don't explained the fist fight because it contains gore :v )

"Come on I'll beat the crap out of you for another 100 years, Frog face!" England shouted back.

"Aiyaaa! I'm being forgotten, aru!" China said.

"Minna-san, please calm down!" Japan desperately told the two.

While Greece slept peacefully, not caring about the 'chaos' that happened in the rooms.

"Halt den Mund!(Shut up!) All of you!" Germany yelled angrily.

"Germany…" France and England stopped fighting and stared at Germany.

"This Conference is to resolve problems, so why we are creating more?! As it stands, we are repeating the 'Dance Congress'![3] We should calm down and discuss the matters. You'll have ten minutes to speak. I agreed with what America say, if you have an opinion make sure you're prepared and raise your hand."

Then Italy raised his hand.

"What is it Italy?" Germany said while pointed at his best friend.

"Ve-I agree with what you both said. Because I'll lead many girls and they'll give me PASTA!" Italy said with his usual cheerful manner.

Germany walked toward Italy and stabbed his finger at the young country head. "This isn't about girls, you damn Pasta Maniac! This is about our life! Like I've said, don't say unimportant think like that!"

"Hey, don't be so rude to my brother, Macho Potato Jerk!" Italy's older brother, Romano shouted.

The Muscular country sighed. **"Mein Gott (My god), when this stupid conference will end?" **"Okay, listened up the one who agreed to use the ship girls raise your hand!"

Most of the present countries raised their hands.

Germany nodded. "Okay then, because most of you agreed, all of you will be sent to your forward naval base. Italy, the South Europe, and Middle East Countries will take care of the Abyssal in Mediterranean. I, England, France, Russia, and the Northern Countries will be in Artic. America, England, Canada, Spain, Africa, the West Europe, and the Americas will be in Atlantic. Japan, America, China, and the East and South East Asian will deal with the abyssal in the Pacific. Anyone question?"

England raised his hand. "Why I'm in two places at once? You already know that my navy isn't the best of the best."

This time America replied. "Of course you will. The Abyssal in the Pacific is the strongest. So, I must focus my strength on the west coast. So, you must watch my ass in the east. Or maybe you're too busy with your sour tea and want me to throw those shits to the sea[4]?"

England sighed at his former colony reply. "Okay! Okay!"

Germany nodded. "Alright, so this meeting is finished. Dismissed."

All of the countries stood up from his seat. When Japan stood up from his seat, some countries came in front of him.

"Japan, I heard your ship girls are the strongest in the world and they also really beautiful! So, you must be prepared for it. Ohonhonhon." This made Japan blushed.

"He's right. But I think you must forget about making out with ALL of them since the situation is critical." Germany this time said.

"Whaaa, Doitsu-san I'm not-" Japan said before being cut off by England.

"Hey Nips, Say 'hi' to Kongou for me!" England shouted from the exit door.

After all the countries exit the room, Japan stood up from his seat. **"Yosh! Let's do this!"**

* * *

><p><strong>That's the first chapter of the Nihon to Kanmusu (or NTK in short). As you can see, each countries personification will be the one who lead their Kanmusu's to victory but we are focused on Japan who had the strongest Kanmusu (in WW2). Reviews and PMs please!<strong>


End file.
